


Just Say the Word

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Captain kink, M/M, Post-Canon, Roommates, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Oikawa thinks he's the one spoiling Bokuto on their university team, but he's at least half wrong.





	Just Say the Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avioletqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avioletqueen/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Remix bonus round. Remix of [ a Bokuto/Oikawa fill](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10518034#cmt10518034) by Avioletqueen. I was so all about the Bokuto and Oikawa dynamic in the original fill, and I totally wanted to write the lead up and fade out of it, how Oikawa goes in thinking he's spoiling Bokuto when it's the other way. 
> 
> Also somehow I've been stuck with the Oikawa and Sawamura apartment sharing since last SASO.

Oikawa isn't so sure about being on the same team as Bokuto when his first year of university starts. They've never met, due to Aoba Johsai's Nationals roadblock, so Oikawa knows Bokuto by reputation only as a loud, somewhat overbearing spiker with intense mood swings that his team babies him through, for some reason. He's sure they're going to get paired up, between their same year and Bokuto's spiking stats and Oikawa's reputation for being able to work with anyone, and Oikawa isn't looking forward to having to baby some glass cannon when he's hours away from home for the first time and not feeling his stablest himself.

He confesses as much to Sawamura, his erstwhile roommate, as they're unpacking their boxes in their Tokyo apartment. Sawamura is a good listener but tells Oikawa that he actually thinks the two of them might get on rather well, and that he should give it a chance.

"After all, you don't hate living with me yet, right?" Sawamura asks. "I bet you're surprised."

"Jury's still out," Oikawa sniffs, all the while wondering how long before he can upgrade to calling Sawamura Dai-chan. "And I'm not sure I can trust your opinion, given how much you love your little team of weirdos."

But the semester starts, and practices along with it, whether Oikawa is ready or not. He's hoping at least the routine of classes and practices will ease some of the homesickness, but it's a challenge to keep his friendly smile up when the first thing that happens is that a over-muscled spiky-haired freshman bounds up to Oikawa like an overexcited labradoodle.

"You're Oikawa-kun, right?!" he asks, sticking out his hand. Oikawa shakes it, one eyebrow raised.

"And you're Bokuto-kun," Oikawa answers. Bokuto bobs his head. "Well, let's work hard. And please take care of me, I guess."

"Nah, it's definitely me who should say that," Bokuto says, actually scuffing his foot. Is this guy for real? Oikawa wonders to himself as Bokuto turns and looks this way and that, trying to watch the whole gym at once as guys warm up and their new coach barks orders.

Bokuto, as it turns out, is absolutely for real, and they do get on, just like Sawamura said. It's just that Bokuto is so eager to please, tries whatever Oikawa suggests, is always ready to do another round of drills, stay later, work harder. When Bokuto inevitably has a meltdown during their second week there, Oikawa keeps tossing to him even though Bokuto doesn't pull out of it for half a dozen points and it costs them the practice match.

"Didn't have to do that," Bokuto mutters when they're sitting on the bench next to each other. Behind them a few other first years are muttering much the same thing to each other. "It's fine to ignore me when I get all…" He waves a hand, eyes downcast.

"It's not fine at all," Oikawa says crisply, giving a sharp look to the complainers until they look away, embarrassed. When he turns his focus back to Bokuto, Bokuto is looking at him with wide eyes, unsure. "I have to earn your trust, don't I? If we're going to work together."

"You do?" Bokuto's eyes somehow get rounder, more golden. "But…I mean, there's lots of good guys here. Ones who aren't so much trouble as me. Everybody's so talented, and you can set for any of them."

"Hm, you'll do fine, I think," Oikawa says archly, although he can't hide all of the smile at Bokuto's wide grin spreading over his face like sunshine. "So let's make a deal, all right? I'll toss to you, and you'll hit it for me. I can trust you, right?"

Bokuto's whole spine straightens. He holds out his fist, pinky sticking out. "Pinky swear!" Oikawa hooks his finger with Bokuto's to shake on it, and that's how it's been ever since.

But it takes a while for it to sink in that Bokuto's affections mean that he will do just about anything Oikawa asks, up to and including piggybacking Oikawa home after a long, exhausting practice. With his cheek against Bokuto's warm shoulder, Oikawa tries to remember a single time Bokuto has told him no for anything, and comes up empty.

Bokuto lets Oikawa wear his favorite, softest sweatshirt, even when Oikawa doesn't give it back right away. Bokuto doesn't mind when Oikawa crashes his apartment and turns the action movie over to the news. Bokuto is only too happy to come along when Oikawa asks him to go sneaker shopping on the weekend, even when they go to three more stores after and he ends up holding all of Oikawa's bags.

"Here we go!" Bokuto says, sitting Oikawa's feet back on the floor gently in his room. He stretches, rolling his neck. "You want first shower?"

What he wants…Oikawa steps forward into Bokuto's space and puts his hands on either side of Bokuto's face, and then he leans in to press their mouths together, Bokuto's eyes so wide. It only lasts a second before Oikawa pulls back to examine Bokuto's face. "Yes?"

Bokuto nods so fast his hair spikes wave, but when he leans forward, Oikawa leans back. Bokuto tilts his head, confused.

"You never tell me no," Oikawa says, chewing his lip. "Why not?"

"'Cause I wanna say yes," Bokuto chuckles. His hands come up to the small of Oikawa's back and splay there, so big and warm that Oikawa wants to melt. "You never ask me to do anything I don't want to."

"Oh," Oikawa says faintly, letting Bokuto kiss him this time. It's long and sweet, Oikawa's eyes fluttering shut as Bokuto pulls him in closer and Oikawa's hands settle on his chest. When it finally does break, Oikawa's short of breath, too close to see anything but Bokuto's warm, golden eyes.

"Yes?" Bokuto asks, grinning with just a hint of tease.

Oikawa shoves him, delight rippling over him when Bokuto's strong grip means he goes nowhere. "You really need that shower."


End file.
